


I Promise

by Moshing_On_Mayday



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshing_On_Mayday/pseuds/Moshing_On_Mayday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold, the My Chemical Romance fandom's wet dream. It's the I'm Not Okay (I Promise) music video, put into an actual story. This may be freaking masterpiece, or an absolute piece of shit. We'll see. Buckle the hell up, keep your arms and legs to yourself at all times, exits are nowhere, because once you start reading fics you can't leave. Have fun. I suck at summaries so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This year! This year Ray, is gonna be different." Gerard sat on the steps outside his house smiling a comfortable smile, looking into space.

"Different huh? What do you mean by that? You gonna make the grades? Get the girl...well in your case the guy? You gonna be prom king?" Ray laughed hysterically.

Gerard stopped smiling, but was in no way less optimistic than when he came out there.

Ray sighed. "You like D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini, and Croquet. You can't swim, you can't dance, and you don't know karate. Face it, you're never gonna make it. 

A split second of silence drifted in before Gerard spoke up.

"I don't wanna make it. I just wanna-"

**********************************************  
First Day Of School-

Gerard woke up to his alarm clock blaring "Hello" by Hyde. He got up, turned it off and yawned. Suddenly his head jerked up and he realized today was the day. The first day of his senior year. He took a deep breath in and hurriedly found his ugly blue slacks and pulled them up. He didn't know why he was in a hurry, especially while figuring out how to dress. The school had a dress code. You could wear either black, blue, or gray slacks, and you had to wear a white button down shirt with the provided tie and blazer. He was over thinking everything. He threw on a white T-shirt then his button down shirt. He fumbled with his tie until it looked like it was tied right. He knew it wasn't, he didn't know how to tie a tie still and he had been at this school for four years now. He got his navy blue blazer on and combed his hair, then russled it so it didn't look too fancy. He burst into his brother Mikey's room and threw his clothes hamper on him.

"MIKEYYY! WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY BITCH! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOLIO!" Gerard yelled.

"AHG! WHAT THE FUCK GERARD!?" Mikey yelled back.

Gerard laughed. "It's time to get ready!"

"Don't remind me." Mikey groaned.

Gerard left to get his shoes on and eat breakfast.

"Another year, do I want to handle this?" Mikey joked to himself. He sighed. He was feeling a little anxious and grabbed his inhaler. "Do I really want to have to rely on this fucker again? Having all the teacher's make me deal with their tech problems again. Yippee." Mikey was annoyed. He was the tech wiz at the school. If anyone needed help, they went to Mikey. He was a asthma ridden teenager who just wanted to go unnoticed, but screwed that up when he helped his teacher put a slideshow up for the class. Ever since then, he was the computer god and he hated it.

Gerard was excited to make this year memorable, and Mikey was annoyed because he already knew nothing would change. What's going to happen this year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! The beginning guitar of "Hello" by Hyde sounds like the guitar of "I'm Not Okay" which is why I made Gerard wake up to it, so the "I just wanna-" part was better. It cuts him off and goes to the guitar. So making him get cut off and waking him up to that song was great in my opinion


	2. Chapter 2

As Mikey and Gerard walked up the steps to the front doors of the school the doors burst open.

"Gerard! Mikey!" Pete launched himself into Gerard's arms, then into Mikey's. "I've missed you guys!" 

Gerard laughed adjusting his back and book bag. "We've missed you too Pete." Gerard smiled.

Looking past Pete, Gerard saw a smaller person shyly standing behind the energetic boy. Pete noticed where Gerard's eyes were and ran to the shorter guy. 

"Hey! Mikey, Gerard, this is Frank! He's new here and is in the same grade as you Mikes! He's kinda shy, so he'll be hanging with us if that's okay." Pete was a very uppity guy. He was practically yelling this.

Gerard smiled to the side a bit and looked at Frank. "Of course that's okay. We're not assholes. Nice to meet ya."

Frank and Pete smiled and turned to go inside once Gerard and Mikey walked closer to the doors. 

"What was that look at the new kid for?" Mikey asked in an annoyed manner.

"Look? I haven't the slightest clue of what you're going on about." Gerard smiled.

"See, that's how I know you're lying because you start speaking like some British Victorian." Mikey replied.

"Ah Mikey, let's just start the year yeah?" And with that Gerard and Mikey went in just as the bell rang for everyone to go to class. 

**********************************************

The morning was going okay, Gerard went in to his first period and sat at a seat in the front for once. Like he said, this year was supposed to be different. He looked at every on coming in and of course they gave him somewhat annoyed, and disgusted looks. Being a flaming gay emo wasn't what made popularity around here. Gerard didn't mind though, he wasn't looking to start problems and neither were they. They just wanted to get their looks over with. Gerard thought it was all clear until Adam walked in. Seeing him, Gerard stared with a look that said 'You got to be fucking kidding me.' Adam was the big star jock of the school. And of course the jock had to be the one to pick on the nerds, emos, gays, etc. So Gerard wasn't too pleased he had Adam in this class. 

Just as Gerard was collecting his thoughts Adam walked over and slammed his hand down in front of Gerard on the table. Gerard sat with a blank expression.

"Dickwad! How the hell are you?" Adam sneered.

"Well now that you mention it, a little bummed. And it is a little humid in here." Gerard tried making sure his sarcasm was obvious.

"Aren't you fags supposed to always be filled with joy and have rainbows coming out your asses? Wait, no you're also emo or goth or some shit so you're always wanting to die I forgot." Adam knew how to get a rise out of Gerard.

"Excellent evaluation Anus, I mean, Adam." Gerard couldn't believe he just said that.

"What did you just say you little fucker? You think you can get the courage to tell me what you really think? Huh little pussy?" Adam was the one getting pissed off. Gerard had never really replied in such a way before. 

"Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say." Gerard chuckled.

Adam reached and grabbed his collar of his shirt right as the teacher walked in the door.

"Hello everyone, glad to see you back here, Adam sit down." The teacher, Mr. Stump didn't even look up from his laptop walking in, he knew who was in the class and wasn't really an asshole of a teacher.

"Maybe next time Gerard Gay, I mean, Way." Adam laughed.

Gerard was flushed, he never had the ability to stand up to someone like that. Granted it wasn't that much of a 'standing up' but it was a start. He was actually doing what he said he would for once.

*******************************************

At lunch Gerard found Mikey who was sitting in the courtyard reading about the technology of microphones and speakers.

"Hey Milky Way."

Mikey looked up to see a smiling Gerard. "God I hate when you call me that. I'm surprised you even came to find me, I was expecting this whole 'different year' thing to make you ditch me and find other friends." Mikey laughed a bit.

"I never want to let you down, or have you go it's better off this way, Mikes." Gerard joked. "Nah man. Let's go find Pete, Ray, and the new guy."

"I know you know his name Gerard. Hell I'm pretty sure you've scribbled it in your notebook already, so don't refer to him as the new guy." Mikey knew Gerard was already interested in this new guy, so he had to tease Gerard about it as much as possible.

As they got to the room they found their trio of friends.

"You guys actually eating the food here?" Gerard asked shocked.

"Hell no! We just thought you guys would probably come here to find us." Ray explained.

"You've got a good head in them shoulders Ray, you're absolutely correct so let's get out to the courtyard." Gerard instructed.

As they went out to the courtyard they went to the place they always ate, the giant steps. They always sat a bit away from each other so they could take up most of the space. It was their thing. As Gerard walked up, Frank was behind him. Pete went to eat lunch with his favorite teacher, Mr. Stump. Frank heard some whispers about how he was "too cute to be with that group" and how he "looked emo and was probably a fag too" and that bothered him. Gerard noticed and flipped off the people talking and that shut them up.

"W-what was that for...?" Frank asked quietly.

"For all the dirty looks." Gerard said softly.

Frank smiled and sat, as well did Gerard, Mikey, and Ray. Gerard started eating when he reached into his bag and threw a flimsy photo album to Ray.

"What's this?" Ray was confused.

"The photographs your boyfriend took." Gerard giggled.

"Wait...you mean the ones where I was..."

"MHHHMMMMM!" Gerard cut him off. "No need to go into details." He snickered.

"How'd you find this?!" Ray shouted.

"Went through some back hallways, apparently they don't get cleaned very well, and I found a backpack with them in it. I must say, you have a lovey tan line in those pictures." Gerard almost choked on his drink after saying that.

"Oh shut up." Ray rolled his eyes.

"Man, remember when you broke your foot from jumping off the second floor?" Gerard was in a fun mood, memories of last year kept him laughing. 

"Oh my gawd yes! Hurt like a bitch." Ray yelled.

Just as they all were laughing, Frank turned to face forward with his cup of soup and Adam and his friends chucked a sandwich right at his face. Frank jumped and dropped his soup. He picked up the sandwich and looked at Gerard and asked if he should eat it. Gerard shook his head, and Frank dropped the sandwich. Gerard got up and told Frank to go with him, and told the guys he'd catch up with them later.

The day was nearing an end. Frank was learning the ropes around the school and Gerard was finding out how to make things different. So far he was. He just wanted to mainly get those fucked up jocks to stop.

What would he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I hope you guys like this so far. If you can't tell, I'm putting the whole song in the fic, it's being broken up and put in places to make it more interesting, make a bigger storyline, and to just make it cooler! The part about Frank asking if he should eat the sandwich was based on a comment on the music video and I like died laughing so I put it in here, hope you guys laughed as well  
>  Hope you guys continue to read this. Leave a kudos and a comment! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you oka-" Mikey was interrupted. 

"I'M NOT OKAY! I'M NOT OKAY! I'M NOT OKAY!" Gerard yelled not even letting Mikey finish.

"We just got out of school and in the door, and you're already having a midlife-midlife crisis." Mikey said in a plain tone, as if he already expected this.

"You're right okay! There was a 'look' I gave that new Frank kid! How could I not?! He's adorable! He's so shy! He looks like a fucking badass on the inside! He looks like he has a great taste in music! Like holy fuck." Gerard really was not okay.

"Jesus Christ Gerard. I knew it." Mikey was so done with his brother's shit.

"He's just so, ugggghhh!" Gerard sat and put his head in his hands.

"You wear me out." Mikey threw his stuff down and ran upstairs.

Gerard looked up with a pissed off glare. "You wear me out."

**********fast-forward a month into school*********

It was still pretty hot outside for already being a month into school so in gym, it was the swimming unit. Gerard hated it. Every year he had to go through with wearing the speedo, blinding everyone with his snow-white legs and he wasn't doing it this year. No, this year was going to be different. He was taking a stand for everything he didn't want to do, he was tired of living up to everyone's expectations, and decided to focus on himself. 

The unit started off with races. The coach chose 9 people to stand on the starting blocks to compete. Gerard was the fifth one chosen. The coach was real adamant about getting everyone to participate, when Gerard said he had a stomach ache, the coach told him to man up and get on the block.

Gerard did as he was told. The coach stood at the end of the pool look over the swimmers. As his eyes were skimming over the students he stooped when he saw gray pants, and black shoes. Gerard was on the block. But he was not swimming. The assistant wasn't paying attention to who was prepared for the swim or not and shot the starting gun. Everyone dived in except for Gerard. He stood there, with a cheeky smile on his face and his hands on his hips, almost in a proud position. 

Yep it's different.

**************************************************

Over the month, Gerard had gotten into his friends' heads. They were all seeking fun, and change, rather than just being a pawn at school. Even Frank was getting into it and he was the shyest one. So while Gerard was in gym refusing to swim, Frank was in Chemistry breaking many rules.

Frank and Gerard were had been getting pretty close since school started. The night before Frank was at the Ways' house and knew Gerard wasn't going to swim. Frank took it upon himself to take the goggles given to the students in gym for swimming and pulled them out while in Chemistry. He arrived late so almost all of the safety supplies were gone. The teacher just told him to observe others but Frank was in no way going to listen to her. He wanted to play scientist too. He pulled out Gerard's goggles and snapped them on. Since next door was the Home Ec class, and there was a door connecting the two rooms, he slipped in and got Ray who was a teacher's assistant in the class to give him some oven mitts.

After Frank had left Ray returned to spinning in the teacher's chair making all of the student's stare. The teacher got angry and handed him a slip of paper to write a report on how he thought the year was going so far. He knew his Home Ec teacher hated when the students wrote in anything but pen or pencil. And she especially hated when they wrote in any color but blue, black, or regular gray from pencils. The worst color to him, yellow. Ray searched through the guy's drawers and found a yellow crayon. He first wrote his name at the top and then decided to write the rest in large print.

Going back to Frank's classroom, Mikey came in late as well, he had had an anxiety attack after receiving messages from Pete, Ray, and Gerard all saying how they were doing something against the rules, or some really crazy shit. He was about to have an asthma attack, poor kid. He was the only one who Gerard hadn't really convinced to live life to the fullest this year. After dealing with hearing about his friends going crazy, he walked into Chemistry, took one look at how Frank was "prepared" for his experiment and pulled out his inhaler. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Mikey said before puffing the medicine.

Just when he thought Frank couldn't be more stupid, he sees Frank pouring bright yellow liquid into a beaker. He didn't think much of it until Frank fucking raised it to his lips and downed the liquid. 

Back to Ray, just as he got done writing the report, he looked up to see his teacher standing over him glaring at the yellow scribbles in front of him. Slowly Ray raised the crayon to his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He then gave the crayon a huge lick before proceeding to bite a huge chunk off of it.

Just before he could get yelled at the bell rang and he was out of there! Frank, Ray, Gerard, and Mikey all caught up with each other laughing at what they had been doing, all except for Mikey that is. 

"You guys are going to ruin your lives, I swear." Mikey said shaking his head.

"Ruin them, or actually live them?" Gerard said between laughs.

As they all went home, they wondered what crazy shit awaited them the next day. I mean, what did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello, so I know based off the music video some of this is out of order but pls I tried my best xD don't hate me. Let me know if you like it! Peace peoples.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Gerard had Chemistry. He was a little excited to get to this class considering he "tried really hard" on the weekly quiz they had. As he sat down one of the fellow students started handing them out to help. As soon as he got his quiz handed back to him his fists shot up and then down in a victory pose, he had gotten an F. As soon as he showed satisfaction in his grade, he immediately stopped smiling after a large smack came across his cheek. He looked up to see Mikey standing there with papers in hand. He held his cheek.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Gerard nearly yelled.

"It's my free period, I can go to any class to study or help out." Mikey said with a proud tone.

"What will it take to show that it's not the life it seems?" Gerard responded with a more serious expression. "I've told you time and time again, you sing the words, of your favorite songs, talking about making life random, but don't know what it means to be a joke, and look, another line without a hook."

Gerard was getting a little upset now as he gestured to kids he knew weren't happy following the rules. He was trying to show Mikey that being what people want you to be (a line) but not having that sharp edge that will get you enjoying your time (a hook) will make everything you do in life useless. You gotta have both to fish.

"I held you close as we both shook Mikey, while mom and dad argued so much when we were little. They never had fun. For the last time, take a good hard look." And with that Gerard turned back around to work.

Mikey stood there for a moment thinking. He then sat the papers down and walked out the classroom. After leaving he got his phone out and texted his girlfriend Alicia telling her to go to the bathroom closest to the library in two minutes. That's where he headed. *********************************************

Mikey was in such a confusing mood he didn't care if someone saw him walk into the girls restroom. He went to the only stall he saw someone was in and knew it was Alicia. He walked in, closed the door and unzipped his pants. Alicia placed her feet on the ground stood up. Mikey was getting it through his head, and there he was, having sex with Alicia in the girls restroom, at school, in the middle of the day. As he and her were finishing she raised herself on her toes and they both were done. That was the first time they even had sex, and they loved it. Especially Alicia who haf always been a wild child. Mikey finally realized why Gerard and the others were doing this. It was scary, yet thrilling. After Mikey kissed Alicia he zipped his pants back up, and left. Alicia, who had been waiting for Mikey to be ready all this time laughed and could not stop smiling. She liked this little freak side of Mikey. After obviously having to clean herself up, she left after Mikey.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Everyone was going to their lockers and getting their food. Barely anyone ate the cafeteria food. Gerard, a very happy Mikey, and Ray met up, Pete was again at Mr. Stump's room, yet Frank was nowhere in sight.

As they stood in their usual meeting spot one of the cheerleaders walked to her locker. She turned the knob and the door burst open with a screaming Frank. The cheerleader screamed and ran the hell away. Frank stepped out and straightened his tie. He looked up to see Gerard, Mikey (again, a smiling idiot Mikey), and Ray with the most shocked, and amused faces. After fixing his tie, all he said was "Sooo lunch?" And the others lost it. He said it in the most casual way and they couldn't handle it. Gerard fucking loved the guy.

"So tell me again why you were in the locker in the first place?" Gerard asked as they sat on their original lunch spot, the steps.

"One of the jocks fuckin' shoved me in during passing period." Frank laughed.

"Wait...you were in there for over seventy minutes?!?!" Gerard was a little pissed off now.

"It wasn't that bad, I got my phone out and turned the flashlight on and saw it was one of the cheerleader's locker, and so scaring her was great! Plus, her mom packed her fucking pasta! I ate that shit right away, the note was very heartwarming too. 'Have a good day my beautiful girl'." Frank put his hand on his heart. "I was so flattered." He looked up to the sky and wiped an invisible tear away.

After the four of them laughed Gerard was still ticked off. "Which jock was it?" He asked.

"Uhhh the one that hangs out with Adam the most? I think. I mean I could point him out." Frank barely got to finish before Gerard quickly spoke.

"Do it. Point him out."

"Uhhhhh." Frank searched the courtyard. "That one! Yeah Adam's best friend, Derek? I think is his name?" Frank questioned himself.

"Derek?! That little cunt? Oh hell no." Gerard was a little more steamed just looking at his face. He stood up and started walking to go inside.

"Where are we going?" Frank asked.

"Well, it only has to be 'we' if you want revenge." Gerard stated.

"It's we." Frank smiled.

"Let's go." Gerard motioned to the school. They all got up and headed inside. Gerard lead the way to the locker room.

"What are we doing in here?" Frank questioned puzzled.

Gerard didn't answer at first. He concentrated on picking a lock to a gym locker that wasn't his. After a few brief moments the lock popped open and he immediately took out a duffle bag. He unzipped it and started picking through it. He knew almost every jock was on steroids and boosters, but Derek was on at least 15 different kinds, and Gerard thought they must have made him stupid because the dumbass brought them to school and kept them in his gym locker, with a lock the coach had a key to. After hearing something sounding scattered, he picked up a smaller black bag from the duffle bag and opened it. Jackpot. Many many many bottles of pills filled the bag. That's all Gerard needed. After seeing Frank, Ray and Mikey's widened eyes, he asked

"Where's Derek's school locker?"

A few moments of silenced set in before Ray asked "Y...You know Derek is on what looks like dozens of pills, you know he keeps them in his duffle bag...you know where his  _gym locker_  is...but you don't know where his regular locker is..?

Gerard glared at Ray. "Just tell me."

After a while they were back outside finishing lunch when the bell rang. They all ran inside to see what chaos would unravel.

As they stood a good distance from Derek's locker, they watched intently. Derek walked around the corner and went to his locker smiling, as if he was the shit. Turning the knob to his combination number, the group of guys held their breaths. Derek pulled the door open and out fell his many many many bottles of pills. His eyes shot open as large as they could go and he looked around. Everyone hid their faces and the fact that they were staring right away. Derek slammed his locker shot and bent down and quickly shoved the bottles in his backpack. He practiy ran to class after picking them up and the guys laughed evily.

It was time for gym for Pete and after spending his lunch hour with his favorite teacher Mr. Stump he needed to just exercise his urges for his teacher out. He opened his phone on the way to the locker room and saw a video in his messages. He watched whole thing that had just happen with Derek and he was amazed at the courage his friends had built up over the past couple months. When he got to the locker room he wanted to be able to send a video of a jock doing something embarrassing back, and when he sat down on one of the changing benches he saw the perfect thing. Sean, Derek's little brother (but in no way better than Derek) was looking secretly behind him at Anthony who was about to start changing into his clothes, butt naked. He got out his phone and started recording.  
Anthony looked at Sean and asked to borrow his cologne, after handing it to Anthony, Sean stared at his ass. He stood in the absolute gayest pose looking over his shoulder trying to peek at Anthony's dick. Pete was getting it all on camera. After Anthony gave it back, Pete put his phone away because they both looked right at him. Luckily neither one of them saw the phone.  
Pete quickly got it back out when they left and sent it to Gerard.

They all had a great day fucking with the jocks. And as soon as Mikey and Gerard got home, Mikey spilled everything about him and Alicia. Gerard was fucking hysterical the rest if the night. Being so proud of his little brother but still not brave enough to make a move on Frank. He decided after hearing about his brother fucking his girlfriend in the school bathroom, he'd had to one up him, by getting what he wants, which is Frank, and doing something to make what Mikey did seem like nothing compared to what he'd do.

After lights went out, and Gerard was laying in his bed thinking. He started speaking to himself.

"Seriously, I'm not okay...I'm not okay...I'm not...okay.... Frank...I'm up right now thinking of you and now I'll be tired in the morning...so thanks...you wear me out." And after he got that out, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this has errors I'm sorry, it's 2:21 am right now and I can't type worth shit when I'm tired but I just can't sleep. So I thought I'd write more of this to pass time. Two chapters in one day yay! I hope you guys like what I've written so far. I'm really trying here. Soon Petetrick shall shine through -evil laugh and evil hand gesture thing- same with Frerard. Night guys!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day while walking down one of the back hallways, Frank heard crying. As he searched for the source he walked into the girls locker room and found the head cheerleader Chelsey sitting on the bench crying.

"Woah..are you okay?" Frank asked.

"What the fuck are you doing in here!?" She yelled.

"Hey, I just heard crying and wanted to see if someone was hurt, you don't have to be a bitch." Frank scoffed.

Chelsey kept crying.

Frank sighed. "What's wrong?"

"He dumped me." She sobbed.

"Wait, Derek?" Frank questioned.

"Who the hell else?" She snapped.

"Jeez, calm down... Look I know break ups are hard and everything but maybe you not dating a douche is a good thing? I mean, if he doesn't see that you're a great match for him, it's his loss." Frank had to hold back so much. He hated the cheerleaders. Especially Chelsey. They always encouraged the jocks to pick on him and Gerard. 

"Why are you even being nice to me?" Chelsey asked.

"I'm not a complete dick." He laughed.

Chelsey giggled. "I shouldn't be upset huh? He was an ass. Even if some of what he says about your friend is true." 

Just for that, Frank was done being nice. He was going to embarrass her more.

"Yeah. I know." Frank said quietly.

Chelsey looked at Frank and Frank looked at Chelsey.

"You know something?" Frank said softly.

"Hm?" Chelsey responded.

"You have something in your eye." Frank leaned in and she did the same. She almost had her eyes closed when Frank lifted his hand and pinched the corner of her eye. He tried flicking what he got off, then wiped what was left of her sleeve. He then stood up and walked out. He didn't like girls...and especially not Chelsey.

****************************************************

Gerard was in art helping Ms. Ballato clean up when he heard thumping in a supplies closet next door. Ms. Ballato have him permission to check it out. When he peeked in the door window he saw the supplies closet open and out walked the Principle putting her blazer on.

She rubbed her jaw as if it were sore, and walked away from the closet. Next he saw one of the health teachers lean vastly against the wall panting. Gerard was so sure he just witnessed the aftermath of some School Staff fucking. He wanted to vomit. He was staring into space when the principle came out and knew she was caught.

Immediately she started begging Gerare not to say anything, and started trying to bribe him with A's. That's not what he wanted. He didn't expect her to be trying to bribe him but it was nice so he asked her for one thing.

"Anything, you name it." She spoke frantically.

"I want to hold a small gathering in the library when study hall is occurring tomorrow. I know the lacrosse players will be studying in there for the upcoming semester finals and they wanted to have some kind of stress relieving gathering. No books will be damaged, everything will remain the same. Deal?" He spoke knowing he would get what he wanted.

"That's fine. Deal. Just please don't be too loud." 

"We won't. Thank you." And Gerard walked back to the art room.

************************************************

"Alright I need all four of you to bring two girls and two boys each to the library tomorrow during study hall. But before that when study hall is occring today, bring them so we can go over a plan. You'll learn more then as well. Mikey, I also need your tech knowing self to connect my cassette player, to the school intercom speaker. No questions just do it."

After their little meet up Pete, Frank, Ray, and Mikey looked for their people. They of course went to the theater kids, band kids, and just all in all the kids who like doing weird and random shit.

When study hall came Gerard was waiting for them.

Ray arrived first with his people. They sat in the seated area and exchanges looks. Mikey showed up next, then Frank, then Pete, all with their girls and boys.

"So. I know you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today." They nodded. "I have an activity, I need your guyses help doing. Now, you all, I can see were picked greatly. I'm glad you were the bunch brought in cause this will make this so much better. Tomorrow at this time, in study hall, I'm holding a small dance. I want you all to pair up with the opposite sex, and come in here, pretend to be browsing the bookshelves, and when music begins to play, grab your partner, and dance. You will all enjoy this, I know because random things are your guyses drug. You love doing things other people are to afraid to do. So what do you say?" Gerard knew his speach was half-assed but dude he was tired.

They all agreed and begin talking and laughing about it. Gerard asked the boys to help him move the chairs around in a semicircle and the table and globe in the middle.

Gerard wanted the jocks to fail. He knew they couldn't have any distractions or if they failed they'd be thrown off the team. After all this, the day ended and Gerard gave mikey the cassette tape and player. 

"I need you to go into the office, lock the door, hook up this to the intercom, and play it loudly. I know you're seeing things our way dude. Come on."

Mikey thought for a moment before accepting his duty.

Gerard did say "we" wouldn't be loud. He never said Mikey, the one not participating in the dance, just playing music, wouldn't be loud.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. I just got dumped so I haven't really felt like doing anything...but I have to get over it sometime so I decided to write more tonight. Hope you guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in one night. Probably going to write two more and finish it tonight. Hosp you like it, sorry for mistakes, I can't type well when I'm tired.

The day couldn't have gone by fast enough. Everyone was anxious to get this started and to maybe even make history for a random class to dance in the library. 

Study hall was finally here and Mikey was already in the office, door locked, and chair under knob. He hooked up the player, put the cassette tape in, and pressed the intercom on button. He wanted to actually join the fun too though. He got out his phone and Alicia was there in a heartbeat ready to take over watch. He ran to the library and highfived Gerard. 

Ray was reading the books casually when Mikey texted Alicia to turn up the music, full blast. Everyone was suddenly dancing everywhere a beautiful waltz. Gerard sat in the middle chair and had Mikey to his right and Frank to his left. Ray got on his knees and stayed there also to Gerard's right. Gerard pressed his finger tips together and laughed when the jocks started getting pissed off, covering their ears, and blocking the sight of so much movement. They looked over to see Gerard smiling deviously. Pete even got Mr. Stump to block the entrance so they had to stay. 

Frank leaned over. "You alright Gee?"

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay!!!" Gerard smiled. He loved this. Soon study hall was over and they all went to recreation time. Time where jocks could practice. Cheerleaders could practice. Band and orchestra could practice. Everyone could just practice something.

Gerard set the croquet game up and started. While it was Ray's and Mikey's turns, Gerard and Frank started talking.

"You know Gerard, you inspire me...you are amazing." Frank stated.

"What? Frank I'm not." Gerard laughed. "I am just tired if being normal. I'm tired of not fitting in, and being down because of it. I want to be happy...and show I'm not like everyone else." 

"Whatever it is Gee it..it is amazing to me. I, I am so glad I met Mikey, and Pete, and Ray. But most of all I'm glad I met you...you lighten up my day Gerard...you give me courage. You give me the ability to tell you how I feel about you. I like you Gerard. I like you...a fucking lot. And I understa-"

Gerard's lips were on Frank's. When one of the balls hit his shin and he yelled, but was still smiling because he just kissed Frank. 

"SORRY MAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Ray yelled.

Frank helped him up.

"I'm okay now, I'm okay now." Gerard said calmly.

"DUDE NO YOU'RE NOT OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY OH MY GOD I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL DICK I'M SORRY." Ray continued yelling.

"You really need to listen to me, because I'm tell you the truth I mean it, I'm okay!" Gerard yelled and smiled.

"Trust me." Frank also yelled and he kissed Gerard's cheek. Ray and Mikey weren't surprised. In fact, Ray gave Mikey a Twenty dollar bill because of a bet they had.

Gerard took his mallot and hit his ball. He put his hand over his eyes "looking in the distance" for it when he was tackled by someone who got up and ran away before Gerard could see him.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!" Gerard Yelled. " now I'm not okay, I'm not okay."

"It was Steve the mascot. Are you okay?" Mikey asked like an idiot.

"Well I'm not okay! I'm not o-fucking-kay! This is officially war.

************************************************

After school was pep-rally rehearsal out on the field. Gerard, Frank, Mikey, and Ray stayed after school. They hid in the bushes watching the big dog mascot. Inside was Steve. 

"Okay so what the plan?" Mikey barely finished before Gerard was running flailing his arms toward the dog and knocked into him but fell down. Seeing that Ray ran to the other side and gave Frank the signal to run. They ran from different directions. Ray dove for the dog's foot and knee and Frank jumped to his head. Together they knocked him down and out, while Mikey casually strolled over and kicked the mascot head. Pete did the boys another favor and went into the locker room after drinking four water bottles. He popped open Steve's locker and unzipped his pants. He relaxed and out came a stream of urine. He pissed all over Steve's clothes and went back to Mr. Stump's room. He walked in kissed his boyfriend, Patrick who just so happened to have the last name of Stump and asked for a favor.

"You run photography and design of the yearbook right babe?" Pete asked Patrick.

"Right."

"Can I help?"


	7. Chapter 7

The next day after all that had happened the jocks had enough. They wanted to meet the boys in the main hall to settle shit like men.

Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Frank grabbed their croquet mallots and Farnk threw on some shades. They walked with ease and were ready. The jocks had their lacrosse sticks and walked with anger, Derek pushed a random kid the fuck down and out of the way and they met in the main hall.

"I'm not okay! I'm not okay!" Gerard started yelling.

The others joined as a battlecry.

"I'M NOT OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." They all yelled as they ran to the jocks, raising their weapons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over. It was short...and maybe I am not in the best state if mind to be writing considering what happened. But if I read it and change it later I hope you guys like whatever I put.

"Hey Gerard!" Pete shouted. "Here's the yearbook you guys ordered." Gerard reaches for his and Franks and gave one to the Frank sitting on his lap in the chair he sat in during the dance. 

"Which pages are we on?!" Gerard asked excitedly. 

"You guys got the last five fucking pages. FIVE PAGES!!! YOU'RE ALL THE INSPIRATION TO THE FRESHMAN NOW!" Pete was so happy. 

Ray found his page he was featured on. His pictures, advice, help with adventures, and quote were on it. He read his quote and laughed. "Believe in the fro, and you'll have a good year for sho." He read. 

Mikey found his things on his page too. He read his quote. "Be open minded, even if you're a nerd that only is good at one thing. Fucking embrace that."

Frank found his, and read his quote. "Live everyday like you're the new kid, be scared and get the friends who have fun, not unprotected sex." He laughed and kissed Gerard."

Gerard found his page and also read his quote. "If you ever felt alone. If you ever felt rejected. If you ever felt confused. If you ever felt lost. If you ever felt anxious. If you ever felt wrong. If you ever felt wronged. If you ever felt unclean. If you ever felt angry. If you ever felt ashamed. If you ever felt curious. If you ever felt used. Be prepared to feel revenge. Feel the romance. My Brutal Romance. My Beautiful Romance. My Miserable Romance. My X-Rated Romance. My Harlequin Romance. My Innocent Romance. My Selfish Romance. My Scandalous Romance. My Childish Romance. My Watercooler Romance. My Pathetic Romance. My Chemical Romance.

Romance is love. Make your own kind if love. Make your own kind of life." Gerard smiled. Frank kissed him again. 

"Amazing. You guys, made history this year. It's been a weird one." Pete said.

They all turned to their last page of the five, and there they were, standing over every single jock who played on the floor knocked out. Under it read "The War Of The Different And The Same" they had Pete take their picture after finally kicking the jocks' asses. 

They did it.

**Author's Note:**

> So! The beginning guitar of "Hello" by Hyde sounds like the guitar of "I'm Not Okay" which is why I made Gerard wake up to it, so the "I just wanna-" part was better. It cuts him off and goes to the guitar. So making him get cut off and waking him up to that song was great in my opinion.


End file.
